


Working Early

by kik283



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kik283/pseuds/kik283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU</p>
<p>Short ficlet about a Jon/Sansa early morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Early

“No”

“But Sansa I have to-“

“No”

She was clinging to him, naked in their bed. Her arms wrapped around his chest and her legs around his thighs. He had been trying to get up and get ready for work for the last 5 minutes. Sansa often stated that she loved to share a bed with him and ever since they had moved in together she had refused to go to bed until he had joined her, no matter how much work he had to do or how tired she was.

“Sansa you’re going to have to let me go at some point”

“Well I’m not”

“And why not?”

“You’re cuddly”

Jon let out a sigh as she buried her face in his neck. It wasn’t his fault he had to get up at 5 in the morning. He could easily break free of course, but he would rather avoid her being in a mood with him for the rest of the day. Jon turned his head to look at his alarm clock and let out a groan, he thought it had only been 5 minutes whilst the clock read 5:22. It looked like he was going to have to brave Sansa’s wrath for the day.

He undid her legs first. _God_ but he wanted to stay, to spread her legs and make her eyes roll back. With a level of self restraint he had had to become accustomed to whilst living with Sansa he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Her arms were still around his chest and she moved faster than he gave her credit for by quickly sitting up behind him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

“No” she whispered in his ear and he could not help but shiver as he felt her breath on his neck.

Jon could feel her breasts pressed against him, the slight wetness between her thighs against his back. Did she have to do this now? He turned suddenly in her arms, grabbed her wrists, pushing her back onto the bed and holding her wrists above her head. She giggled breathlessly and smiled up at him. She was beautiful. He didn’t have time to do everything he wanted to do to her but he had enough time for something.

He slid down her body and she watched him wide eyed in anticipation, knowing full well what he intended. When his head was between her thighs at the edge of the bed, her knees dangling, he looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. She was biting her bottom lip; hands already fisted into the sheets and looked so goddamn beautiful he didn’t even tease her first.

“ _Yes_ ”

She came apart quickly beneath his mouth, her eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering and back arching. Her legs quivered either side of his head and he grinned into her. Jon loved to make and see her come. He would never get tired of it.

He stood and looked at the clock. 5:27 just enough time to get ready for work and still make it on time. Jon showered, dressed and came back into the bedroom to pick up his workbag and coat. Sansa was back under the covers and gave him a lazy smile.

“What about you?” she asked

“I’ll be back soon, probably before you wake up, it’s a short shift”

“You better” she said in mock seriousness before snuggling into the pillows.

“And don’t you dare get out of that bed” he replied in equal seriousness before leaving to the sound of her giggling.


End file.
